Christmas Dragons 2
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: It's Christmas again but this time, the dragons have something planned for their humans. COMPLETE!
1. Remembering

Christmas Dragons 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh whatso ever.

A/N: Okies, it's been a whole year since I first wrote the beginning of the dragon series and I felt like it was time I continued it somewhat. Anyways, since everyone loved my fics, I'm continuing. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Remembering

Joey Wheeler sat on his bed, his tiny Red-Eyes Black Dragon snoring peacefully in a ball on his pillow. He sighed happily. It had been one year to the date since Niobe came into his life. She had made things better for him and in return he had helped her over come the worst of things over the summer. He looked out the window at the star he made a wish on and smiled. "Thank you."

Niobe turned in her sleep and flicked her tail lightly as she purred. On his desk sat the little black egg. It was supposed to hatch much earlier this year but no such luck. Joey hoped that it wasn't a dud or that would break everyone's heart. Seto has yet to tell Joey anything about the white egg he took.

Joey smiled at his dragon and stroked her head, causing her to crack one ruby eye and chirped before rolling over and showing him her belly to rub. He chuckled and did what she wanted, being careful not to scratch himself on any of her scales. Her belly was healed after she pushed out two eggs and her wing from where Keith had thrown her, leaving now scars except mental ones, ones that she didn't posses but what Joey held. She was his responsibility and he wasn't there to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. It was his fault that she was taken away and abused, even though his friends tell him it wasn't.

"I'm sorry Niobe."

A/N: Short but hey, so was the first chapter of the first Christmas Dragons fic. Anyways, you know what to do. Just hit the review button and send me one.


	2. A Sweet Treat

Chapter Two: A Sweet Treat

Disclaimer: What I want for Christmas: Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: THREE DAYS! ACK! –types as fast as she can- I have a Christmas Eve deadline, in case you forgot or a new fan of mine. Whoohoo, fans. ANYWAYS, I have to finish this by then which mean I have TWO days instead of two so read and review. ARIGATO! –runs off to type more-

Joey woke up to the smell of pancakes, cookies and something else he couldn't quite place. He sat up and scratched his belly through his shirt. Stretching, he looked at the egg, it still not moving or making a sound. For a whole week, since school let out for the Holiday Break, he has kept a close eye on the egg, carrying it around with him around the house and making sure that it was safe with Serenity when he was out. Niobe never left his side as usual but she had to double-check everything to make sure that said egg was safe. Being a mother was hard work and to make sure the uncracked egg was safe was something she was willing to deal with.

The dragon watched as he carefully picked up the black egg and carries it with him to the kitchen. Serenity always checked every egg before cooking, just to make sure she doesn't make a grave mistake. Joey was right about the smell though; it was cookies, pancakes and something else. The other thing was in the oven, baking evenly.

"Seren, what's up with the Christmas things?" he asked his little sister, about to take a cookie but a slap on his hand made him drop the little Christmas tree shaped cookie.

"Mom and I used to do this every year and now I'm doing this with you this year. We need a tree; we've needed a tree for two weeks now. Just a few days until Christmas and we don't have a tree," she ranted, slapping Joey's hand again.

Joey rubbed his red hand and gave his little sister a pathetic look. "But Serenity, I want a cookie," he pleaded. (A/C: Thanks Joey, now _I_ want a cookie)

Serenity shook her head. "No Joey. These are for later. Here," she started and handed him a plate of thick pancakes with syrup on them. "Eat this."

Niobe gave a small whine and Serenity set a small plate of eggs and bacon on the table for Niobe. It was Niobe's breakfast everyday. Heart attack on a plate is what Serenity calls it but Niobe doesn't care. Besides, the only thing that makes dragons fat is when they drink too much milk at one time. Sure it makes them sluggish but it also causes them to gain weight. Too much and you have yourself an obese dragon.

Glitter, covered in flour and other unknown stuff to Joey, turned her head away from the cooking area and sneezed. "Bless you." The tiny Hyozanryu chirped a thanks and went back looking at what she and her human made.

Without a sound, she had gone to the table and went to a plate, pushing it forward. Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at what was on the plate. Messed up looking cookies. "Thanks Glitter. Did you make these?" he asked, looking at the cookie in his hand. Glitter chirped a response and made a purring noise when he pet her diamond neck. "Thank you." He tried one and smiled. "It's good," he complimented, sending the tiny diamond dragon into a fit of chirps of happiness. Surprisingly the cookies were good. He figured that Serenity had helped her get the ingredients together.

Niobe blinked and tried a cookie as well, chirping her compliments. She and Glitter weren't exactly friends but they were there whenever the other needed each other. Maybe what each other needed was some quality time. The sweet treat seemed to help their somewhat strange friendship.

A/N: First of many today. Please review!


	3. New Family Member

Chapter Three: New Family Member

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form.

A/N: I decided that this was going to be a two chapter fic since I couldn't think of anything. I know it's a little late but here is the final chapter of Christmas Dragons 2. Merry Christmas, guys.

Joey sighed. A full week had passed and Christmas was in a half an hour. He stared at the clock, trying to make time speed up, only ending in giving him a headache in thinking too hard. Mokuba had called saying that the pearly egg had hatched but not into what he and his brother expected. Inside the egg was a Red Eyes Black Chick, the baby version of Red Eyes. The tiny dragon was about three inches long, about a few ounces heavy but looked the same as its mother.

Niobe was very happy to hear about the hatching of the egg and waiting for the black egg on Joey's desk to hatch. The egg sat still on his desk, no sounds coming from the inside and no movement. Joey thought in the back of his mind that it might have been a dud after all but then that would break Niobe's heart. She was waiting so patiently for her offspring to hatch and if didn't, she would go a wallow in a pool of grief.

Looking back at the clock again, Joey saw that one minute had passed, one minutes closer to Christmas but one minute longer that the egg still hadn't hatched. The black egg, with the tint of white and red suddenly made a noise, like something squirming in jelly. Niobe perked her head up from the pillow and looked at the egg. A deep clicking noise came out of her throat, as if pushing what ever was in the egg to break the thin shell and show itself.

The egg show and Joey sat up quickly. He went to the desk and cupped the egg in his two hands, moving to the bed and sitting down. Niobe climbed up Joey's hands to peer at the egg she birthed. A tiny chirp, almost inaudible, came from inside the egg, followed by a crack. Joey was almost scared that it was a bone that had been broken and looked at Niobe. Her wing was bent at a funny angle, still able to fly but it wore Niobe out to go great distances. She did rely on Joey so much but he was scared that the dragon inside the shining egg would be hurt.

Something sharp flew off the egg, hitting Joey's thumb and cutting it. The teenager hissed in pain but continued to watch the egg as it shivered, spreading cracks in a spider web fasion. A tiny claw came out of the hole where the chip flew from and scratched at the air, trying to free itself.

"Hold on, I'll get you out," Joey whispered, grabbing a piece of the egg and chipping it off, putting the part on the bed before reaching for another piece. Niobe clicked her tongue at the tiny beast and nuzzled the egg, calming down the frightened creature. "A few more piece, okay?" Joey whispered, almost to himself, trying to calm down. The shell broke away easily and a head popped out, part of the egg still attached to its head. He chuckled lightly and took the piece off, nearly dropping the egg all together. The scales were wet from the inside of the egg but there was no mistake about the color.

As white as snow and as small as its sibling, a tiny Blue Eyes opened one eye, showing the human boy and dragon a deep blue. It made a pitiful cry before moving its clawed forarms to its scaled face. Something was wrong with the dragon and the two of them knew it. Joey quickly broke away the rest of the egg away from the tiny beast to see what was the matter. The wings looked alright, the tail was long, legs were thin but then again, so was Niobe's so maybe it was a female trait, that's when Joey saw it. As the baby dragon opened both eyes and blinked, Joey smiled. "A red eye and a blue eye." The baby wiped its face with its claws, growling at something as Joey grabbed a tissue from the box next to his bed. He wiped down the baby dragon, in awe that the tiny thing showed physical traits of a Red Eyes and some of a Blue Eyes.

The body mass was thinner that a Blue Eyes but thicker than a Red Eyes, the wings were as long as a Red Eyes but were as thick as a Blue Eyes. The Red Eyes that was hatched at the Kaiba manor was like Niobe, but this dragon was special. A rare cross-breed. Niobe purred and rubbed her scaled head against her offspring, clicking to the baby dragon. The baby dragon tried to chirp in return but all that came out was the little growl.

A tiny tongue came out of the baby's mouth and licked at Joey's cut, almost showing that it was sorry. Joey couldn't help but smile at the creature. It wouldn't show mental and sexual traits for another week but that was just fine. The human "grand-father" was just happy knowing that the egg had hatched into something special and healthy. He looked at the clock and smiled again. Ten minutes past midnight, meaning it was Christmas Day, a wonderful present to the world.

"A Christmas miracle." Niobe looked at her human and chirped loudly to get his attention.

_Merry Christmas, Joey._ The thought ran across his head and he looked around to see who had said it. He looked at his dragon whom merely nodded. _Thank you._

"Niobe?" The two dragons curled up next to each other and Niobe licked her offspring before she tucked her head around the baby. "Merry Christmas to you too." He petted the black head as he watched the two dragons fall asleep. Maybe he'll figure out what that thought was in the morning…

A/N: Did I just do that? OMG! A SEQUEL! Okies, you all know what to do, REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
